Never Change
by The Mad Hatter's Daughter
Summary: With Wally there isn't anything to miss because he never changes. I know horrible summary but i really like this story. SPITFIRE! T cause one word.


**Hi! Okay so this is my first story. I decided to make it Artemis' P.O.V just cause. And in this she's 25 and Wally's 26. My friend cried at the end of this. Sorry if you do too. Just start reading, I'll shut up. i don't own anything. Now i'll shut up.**

There isn't very much that keeps me sane. You miss how some people use to be? For me that is understatement. I miss how my father was before he became abusive . I miss how my mother use to act before she couldn't walk. I miss how my sister use to act before my mother went to jail. With Wally there isn't anything to miss because he never changes.

That morning he told me to meet him at the park up on the hill. I brought my white silk parasol it was embroidered with sequins in the shapes of roses. I walked up the hill to try to keep balance. The grass was bright green like Wally's eyes.

I got to the top of the tall hill and saw what he had set up. A whole picnic the whole thing was around the comfort of a huge shady willow tree. He smiled and got up to greet me.

"Artemis! Hi! You told me your favorite tree was a willow so I found this here." he smile looking at the willow strong and tall. " Yeah, you remembered. It's gorgeous." I said tugging on a branch then watching it spring up.

I sat down on the huge black and red quilt. The patches of the quilt were velvet and I tried to sit into the middle because bugs. I looked into the basket to find a sandwich. I bit into it and Wally smiled awkwardly.

"What!" I asked while taking another bite into the delicious sandwich. "That was sort of mine." he mumbled taking out a much nicer sandwich. "This was yours. Trade?"

I laughed and shook my head then continued to eat my much smaller sandwich. I laid back to look at the sky full of clouds. Fluffy white and nice I didn't really need the parasol but it was a nice touch on the date. He leaned back next to me.

"That cloud looks like a bunny." he pointed up eating his much better looking sandwich. I laughed only thinking of how uncreative his mind was for only thinking bunny. " That one looks like a woman with long curly hair reaching out and giving us a taco." I said trying to make him laugh and he did almost choking on his fancy sandwich.

We stayed looking at the Safire blue sky when a grey cloud rolled up. "Oh no! Cumulonimbus cloud approaches!" he said jumping up and gathering up all of the food and folding the blanket. I got up quickly to help when the sky opened up and started to pour rain. He finally gathered up everything.

I opened my parasol in hopes it would keep us at least a little dry. So as we walked down the hill and the silk umbrella gave in drenching us in even more water. That's when Wally slipped and began to roll down the muddy hill. "Come Artemis! Roll down the hill!" he said covered in muddy water. I shook my head, began to walk down the hill, and in about 4 seconds I slid down the hill with him.

I was covered in mud and my favorite parasol busted. But we kept on walking down on the side walk. People giving us dirty looks because we looked homeless. We just laughed as we tried to look at the clouds and say what they looked like. " I can't tell! Raindrops are getting in my EYES!" he yelled like an insane person. Making me almost fall to my knees with laughter.

We got into town and he stopped right in front of an ice cream shop. "This is one of the best ice cream shops EVER!" he said opening the door and pulling me in. "That door almost hit me in my face!" I said as he stared at the wall of ice cream flavors, there had to be at least 100.

He ordered cookies and cream topped with cookie dough. I order Bubble gum cause it looked cool. Whatever I like blue too. His eyes widen when he shoved a spoon of ice cream into his face. You could tell he really liked it probably a little too much. My ice cream was really good, but his was better I know because he made me try it.

In a way it was still funny my hair caked in mud and my shoes oozing water with every step, people stared and I laughed still. Wally did too! At me! Because there was a blue ring around my mouth from the ice cream. Which I quickly rubbed off.

We walked outside and back to the park. The rain had started to stop. The sun came out and Wally started to sing. " Here comes the sun! Do Di Do Do. And I say it's all right!" he smiled and I laughed at him singing out of key. " The Beatles? Really?" I said grabbing his hand.

"I take requests!" he stopped at the beginning of the hill we first came upon. We steadily walked up the hill him slipping down it a couple of times then dragging me down. My jeans were so definitely trashed grass stains and all.

Finally I sat down at the top on whatever it didn't matter. When he held out his hand. "What?" I snapped tried as hell. "Wanna dance?" he said not moving from where he was. That's when I noticed the orchestra playing behind the hill. I grabbed his hand, he spun me around, and just like the hill was cursed it began to rain. Rain drops slipped off the trees hitting my cheek and from the sky the soaked my hair. He dipped me and pulled me close. " Will you marry me?" he said letting me go and getting on one knee. He looked at the sky and lost balance, rolling down the hill for like the hundredth time. I shrugged and rolled after him.

I sat up and laughed as soon as he did. We were still getting soaked. "We just had ourselves a princess bride moment." he laughed getting up then helping me up.

"Yes." I smiled hugging him.

"You'll marry me?"

"No, I was talking to he bunny cloud! Yes you!" I said kissing him the muddy fool. I leaned back on the muddy grass and laughed.

60 years later...

I was 85 and he was 86 we had great grand children. We had the pleasure of meeting them and loving every moment of our lives. I always told him my life began when I met him and so my life would end with him. It was our anniversary.

"Artemis I love you I always will here is my surprise." He opened his arms and revealed the hill topped with the much bigger willow tree. "Oh. My. God." I stumbled forward as he help me up the hill.

He looked up to the sky "Cumulonimbus." he whispered as gentle rain drops hit us. I gasped as what looked like the same orchestra played and he held out his hand. I grabbed his hand and he gently spun me. And I closed my eyes I was 25 again. "Never change Wally." I whispered to him.

One week later...

Wally lay on his death bed asking only to spend his last moments with me. I took his hands and felt the warmth of them against mine.

" I always promised to spend my last moments with you." he whispered trying to stay alive. " I love you." I whispered kissing his head. " I love you too Arty." he said softly closing his eyes.

"You never changed thank you." I said sitting in the chair next his bed. A tear fell down my face like a rain drop falling from the leaves of the willow tree. "Thanks Wally." I mumbled.

**I know that was sad and it made my mother the woman of stone cry so yeah. I take requests so give me some! And reviews wanted! Bubbles have a short life the must have to live life to the fullest fast. So yes live life to the fullest especially if your a bubble**


End file.
